Angel
by KonekoNiciSanne
Summary: Hello this is a true story. My own original story couldn't find a category to place it in so I write it here. Please don't read if you are uncomfortable with death or the like.


**Hey guys.**

 **I know this is not one of my stories, but writers block is a b*tch and I found this on my laptop and I would like to dedicate this to everyone who has lost a loved one. This story is true it was written a long time ago, it will not be continued or edited as it contains all my feelings and thoughts in their raw form.**

I met her when I was twelve and she was eleven she had moved to our small town, with her family her father knew my stepfather so we were introduced, from the capital and she would go to my school after the summer vacation. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes and a sweet smile; I remember thinking that she would light up the world with her personality when she grew up. We spent the summer together; we lived close by the sea so it took us less than 15 minutes by bike to get to the beach. We swam in the sea and played together. By the end of the summer she was like the sister I never had, my other friends couldn't understand how I could spend so much time with a girl younger than me but they never knew her.

Her laughter could light up a room, she was funny and smart, she could spend time just dancing with me to a song and we would laugh when our mothers saw us. We had time to just be us when we were together, I found myself being more true to me with her.

She was my sister, best friend and confidant, when I was sad she would be there and I was there for her.

We got two years of laughter, joy, comfort and secrets. But it weren't to last by the summer of the second year I wanted to stay with her but she told me she had her friend from the capital coming to stay with her and that she wouldn't have time to spend with me.

We argued, and I told her that if she couldn't spend time with the both of us then she wasn't a real friend. I cried that night, I never meant what I said I was just so mad that her friend and me couldn't share her time and perhaps also be friends. I stayed away and didn't see her for two weeks.

One morning I heard the radio playing and my mother asked me to come into the living room, "Honey," she said, "Listen to the radio news."

The reporter spoke of this and that and then the news began, "Today two girls, from the capital, were hit by a train and died instantly, they were walking home along the tracks when the train hit them…" I didn't hear anymore of the story.

"I think it's your friend," my mom said softly while hugging me, "But we can't be sure, it seems wrong to call them so I will go to her house and if its not her I will ask if she and her friend wants to go to the beach it is such a lovely day."

I nodded numb, mom went down to her house and when she returned she looked at me, hugged me close and said, "I'm so sorry sweetheart, she is gone."

For me my world crumbled I can't even remember what I did that day, I just stared into space, I know that one of my friends came by because she stayed over and comforted me when I cried.

I cried and cried, two young girls died a senseless death and they would never grow up, my friend would never again light up my world with her smile, a joke or laughter. I held a small plush heart in my hand, we had been to our town fair and she had won a big red plush heart and I wanted one too but I couldn't win one so I got the consolation price the small matching one. When she was in her coffin my mom went with her mom to see my friend, I couldn't bear to see her so I asked my mom to take the small heart with her so it would be placed in her coffin and she would have it with her so she wouldn't forget me.

She was buried on a beautiful sunny day, it seemed perfect that she who loved the sun and blue sky would be buried and remembered on such a day. We mourned her and I remember sitting in church and thinking this is not how she would wish to be remembered. She would want us to dance, laugh and cheer for her, even if we were sad.

After the funeral her mother came to me she had three things with her two heart shaped bowls that she knew I had liked that had belonged to her daughter and a big red plush heart. The same heart that she won, the bigger twin to the small one I gave my mom to place by her side in her coffin.

We cried together and I felt better. The thing is I lost touch with a lot of my classmates after this, because I was withdrawn and sad they didn't understand me and I was lonely. Her death broke me and put me together in a more mature and serious person, a person who could not play the innocent games that my friends played still.

I began reading a lot, so much that nearly all my time was spend in books that carried me away to magic kingdoms, dragons, knights, wizards, princes and hobbits. I began writing small stories but I never wrote the one I most wanted to write, the story about a girl I met that changed my life, changed me and showed me light in the darkest of times.

It has been 5 years since the day she died, I write this finally, on her birthday, as a memory and a tribute to my angel, my friend and most missed sister. She was an angel and someone must have wanted her back for her to be taken away at such a young age. She was beautiful and her life meant so much to so many people.

And I want to say I'm okay, I am strong and remember you all the time.

You wanted me to write and I do write when life gives me time.

I live my life to the fullest and still visit you when I am in the area.

I remember and that makes me stronger.

I love you my Petronia.

My angel.

My light.


End file.
